clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:David231099/Archive 3
Hi, I'm David231099. Welcome to my talk page. If you want to ask me something don't be afraid to message me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) __TOC__ RE:Protect Hi David, Your second talk page archive is now protected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Creation on P-Ps talk page Hi David! Yes, please create those pages. It would also be helpful if you could upload the images that are in the message above. — Spydar007 (Talk) Congratulations!! Hello!! Congratulations!! I have decided to add you to my Wall of Fame! You can view the Wall of Fame and the reason why I added you here. Please feel free to add to your user page/templates page!!! Congratulations again!! — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Bysew quiting Hi David, We need a new rollback rather than a patroller, as promoting someone with rollback rights to patroller doesn't change the number of users that have rollback access. However, we'll reopen the rollbacks vote as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:3 things Done, thank. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Needed! Hi David, Thank you, is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Protect Hi David, Thanks for the message. There seems to be a time gap between vandalism edits, so i protected it for 1 week. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! P.S. Good luck being a patroller! Thanks Thanks for your help! It means alot, your an awesome user! User:Fottymaddy Help Hi ThereCould You Help Me To Get Templates To My Page Where Its About Me I Wanna Have Sensei Spotter And Ph Spotter And Hear Pizza :Could You Get Me All the Cool Templates There Is Like The 5 Stared Membership One Herbert Spotter One And The Old One RE:Protect Hi David, Tahnks for your notice, i protected 's contributions, though there weren't many changes recently in Template:Rare. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Happy Earth Day David231099! Enjoy your Gift! (Sorry it's Late)! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:More Rollbacks Hi David, There are currently 12 active users with rollback privilege. Are you sure that there is a lack in rollbacks? If so, when do you think the rollback activity should be incresed? Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:11, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recent changes text Hi David, Thank you you for this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Protect Hi David, Thank you for your message. I changed the protection for Rockhopper so now only registered users can edit it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Thanks for letting me know about this. He is now blocked. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC)' Block Thanks for letting me know about these two. I blocked Martysheepeater for 3 days for 2 acts of vandalism, and I blocked Ignis438 for a week for vandalism and being rude on chat. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Anons Voting: H David, No, anonymous users are not allowed to voted- it can be abused for multiple submissions. Thanks for letting me know about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. cool music! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin Icon Everyone seems to be creating My Penguin Icons. I created one as you can see in my avatar. Do you want me to make you one? If so, tell me the color, head item and face item you want and I'll make it. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll get that to you ASAP! :— Spydar007 (Talk) 18:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin icon I am in the middle of making your My Penguin icon but I can't make the face paint fit. You can choose another face item or I can do it without. Sorry! — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin Icon Well, here it is. One black My Penguin Icon with the party hat. *Your Icon Feel free to do whatever you want with it! (use it as your avatar, on your userpage etc.) — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following page since Penguin-Pal is offline. *Template:SpydarInfobox with — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Talk Page Move Yeah, ok. Move it. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Music how can i have music? RE:Notice of temperary inactivity Hi David, Thansk for your notice. Hope to see you fully active on june! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/15tk4g RE:RE:Your Invited! Yep, that's right! 10AM BST! GMT is only in winter. So it is 9AM Wiki Time. I hope you can come!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat isn't working Hi David, Chat isn't working to me as well and it also occure in other wikis. I'll check about it in the Community Central. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :It's working now! :D :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create: *Template:Snow Ninja with Thanks!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but can you make Template:Sensei3 as well? Thank you! :— Spydar007 (Talk) 19:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you move Template:BeatenWaterSensei to Template:Sensei3 and create Template:Sensei4 ::— Spydar007 (Talk) 19:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC)